


What happens in Switzerland stays in Switzerland

by pinksweaterfluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angela - Freeform, Comedy, Doctor - Freeform, Fighting, Fluff, Junkhog, Junkrat - Freeform, M/M, Mercy - Freeform, Roadhog - Freeform, Sex, Sex Toys, Switzerland, Vibrators, misadventure, misfortune, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksweaterfluff/pseuds/pinksweaterfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making the journey through the Swiss alps, Junkrat and Roadhog think some intimacy is in order, but a mishap with one of Junkrat's home made sex toys puts them in a position neither of them want to be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Switzerland stays in Switzerland

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr text post that caught my interest. This also happens to be my longest ever one shot fanfiction so I hope you enjoy

White snow covered the ground in a blanket of cold wetness. An irritation but not even close to comparing to the harsh Australian wasteland. The rough terrain of the pre alps led to a difficult descent to the two Junkers who found themselves on their way to Canton of Bern. Switzerland being one of the few European countries they hadn’t hit yet.

 

“Roadie, remind me why we cut through the alps again? This ain't any fun you know. I’m fuckin freezing.”

 

A muffled sigh of exasperation came out from behind the stitched mask. 

 

“You wanted to hit Switzerland and I wasn’t going to say no, but unlike you I like to stay on the down low until we have to do something drastic.”

 

A snicker came out of the ratty man.

 

“I never stay on the down low. I prefer explosions littering my path everywhere i go. That's what makes this fugitive lifestyle worthwhile!”

 

“This is why you had to hire me. Anyways why Switzerland? It has nothing too special.”

 

Junkrat’s eyes lit up like he was waiting ages for Roadhog to ask that question.

 

“Swiss people got the finest stuff around. Cheeses, chocolates and watches. I want a taste of what the hype is all about. Plus I've heard the cities can be fairly, romantic.”

 

Hog shoved the snickering idiot aside, not giving him the satisfaction of letting him know he was blushing underneath the worn black mask.

 

-

 

The hike through the alps was suddenly reduced to a stop as a steep incline stood before the two. Central Switzerland visible to the naked eye.

 

“Huh, how do you propose we get down Roadie? I don't see a way around this.”

 

In the middle of Junkrat’s sentence, Roadhog had hooked a large tree and tied the rest of the chain around his waist. He tugged on it a few times before being reassured it was secure.

 

“Whatcha doin there Roadie? You're my partner, not a lumberjack.”

 

Seconds after the comment left him, Roadhog unleashed into a massive sprint. Charging directly at Junkrat. A less than manly squeal escaped the man before the chain went taut and the sound of splintering wood ripped through the air.

 

“I take it back, you can be anything, just never do that again.”

 

The sound of splintering wood soon turned into a full blown crash as the tree Roadhog hooked came tumbling down. Before it could slip down the incline he grabbed Junkrat and hopped onto the rapidly slipping log. Junkrat struggled to break free but to no avail.

 

“Are you nuts ya crazy cunt?! We’ll be killed, a tree isn't a sled its a treeAAAGH.”

 

Junkrat was cut off as the log rocketed forward. Taking off down the incline with speed only comparable to a professional skier bombing down a straight hill with no intent of stopping. Junkrat’s nails dug into roadhogs shoulders as he hugged his bodyguard with terror only equivalent to the thought of death. Roadhog pried him off and sat him in front of him. Huge arms wrapped around his tiny waist.

 

“Open your eyes Jamison. Take the sight in. Enjoy it!”

 

Roadhog pried one of Junkrats eyelids open to give him the sight he was hyping. Trees rocketed by at a speed that blurred them beyond recognition. The fresh snow being disrupted flew into their faces, but after all that, the sight of the rapidly approaching village was breathtaking. Tiny houses becoming bigger by the second. The exhilaration. The adrenaline. Junkrat thought he could only feel this way when working with explosions. This new experience wasn't just breathtaking, it was mind blowing. 

 

“Hog, I wanna stand.”

 

Junkrat’s eager face turned to the mask. No expression visible through the black leather. Instead he just hoisted Junkrat onto his shoulders holding his feet in place. Wind whipping through both of their sets of hair. Throwing his fists into the air, Junkrat let out a triumphant yell of glee that hurt Roadhogs ears. 

 

“EEEEAAAAHHOOOO”

 

The adrenaline and exhilaration making both junkers forget about everything for a short time. The bounties, the police, Australia, all no longer thoughts in their minds as the bliss of the moment consumed them both, until the boards of a house came into view in front of them, getting closer each second.

 

“Hog, I think we gotta bail!”

 

With the log showing no signs of slowing down and impact seconds away, hog tossed Junkrat off his shoulders into a snowbank. Hog throwing himself inches away from the log, rolling into the house with a loud thud. The tree shooting through the wall of the house and stopping about halfway through. Roadhog lay face down in the snow.

 

“Roadie, you okay mate?!”

 

An edge of panic was present in Junkrat’s voice, but after a weak thumbs up came from the monstrous man, junkrat was quick to try and get him on his feet.

 

“Hog we got three minutes before the police come, we gotta find a motel or we’re going back to jail. I don’t want that. We might not get the same cell.”

 

Hog held his sore head as Junkrat led him into the town as best as he could, pulling a five hundred and fifty pound disoriented man was not easy. Once they were a respectable distance away Junkrat let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“I’m ready to find a motel. Those expensive chocolates can wait till tomorrow, right hog?”

 

All the poor man could do was nod. A splitting headache was not going to help any heists they pulled in Switzerland.

 

-

 

“Hog these beds are fuckin amazing! Even the cheap stuff in Switzerland is good shit.”

 

Junkrat had taken off his shirt and buried himself under six pillows and was currently working on dragging a thick blanket over his head. With his headache gone, Mako got to enjoy the cuteness and appeal of the sight. 

 

“Roadie, let's build a fort!”

 

Junkrat had started to pull the blanket over the end of the bed and anchor it to a nearby table, Roadhog stopped him before he could finish. 

 

“Jamie, after a long day, I think it should end with something a bit better than a fort.”

 

Junkrat’s eyes lit up, soon followed by a pleased grin.

 

“You only call me Jamie when you want sex. Your lucky that toboggan ride gave me a little kick that hasn't worn off.”

 

Before Mako could grab the lube, Junkrat had fished something out of his pocket that Hog had never seen. A small black oval shaped piece of plastic attached to a string. Roughly the size of a USB stick.

 

“Home made bullet vibrator. I’ve been wanting to try it for a while now. Internet tells me they’re fucking amazing.”

 

He hands hog the small plastic object. His face evident that he’s unnerved by the object. Jamie pulls his pants off and crawls into an exposed position to help him get comfortable with the idea.

 

“It's a tiny vibrator hog, you’ve shoved a twelve inch dildo in me and didn’t so much as flinch. Why the fuck do you get hung up on this?”

 

He puts the vibrator in between his thumb and index finger to better analyse it.

“It's just so small. Are you sure you want this.”

 

Jamie's underwear came off before letting out an annoyed sigh.

 

“Yes I’m sure. Now lube it up before I die of lack of attention.”

 

Makos sigh filled the whole room before reaching for the ever present bottle of lube that gets taken everywhere. After liberally coating the black plastic with the substance, he hits the small on button on the underbelly of the plastic. The device starts vibrating uncontrollably. 

 

“You want this inside you?”

 

Jamie let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Hog if it doesn’t go in me in the next minute i’m going to bite through my lip.”

 

Still reluctant over the idea, Hog starts small, bringing the vibrator to Jamie’s entrance, teasing him by rubbing the outer ring of muscle. A loud purr escaped the Junker.

 

“F-Fuck yea.”

 

Jamie's pleased groan sent shocks of arousal to Mako’s groin. His erection pushing against the denim of his torn jeans.

 

“Deeper mate. This is fuckin phenomenal.”

 

Slowly but surely, Mako pushed the vibrator deeper into Jamie. The purrs and moans that came out of the man were turning him on to an unbearable point. Once the rest of the device was pushed in, Jamie was a squirming, quivering mess. The vibrations working their magic on his insides, sending wave after wave of pleasure to his dick. A particularly loud moan ripped through the air after the vibrator struck his prostate. Mako had enough of waiting.

 

“I’m taking it out. It's my turn now.”

 

The frustration in his voice scaring Jamie, he tried to warn Mako but it was too late.

 

“Mate don’t rip it out fast the string is-”

 

Mako had given a quick jerk to the string. To Jamie's horror, the string came out. The bullet vibrator did not. 

 

“Fragile.”

 

It was evident that in the moment, Mako didn’t care about the stuck vibrator. He took hold of his pants and practically ripped them off. Grabbing Jamie's sides, he thrust into the other man, a yelp of pain and pleasure fell on deaf ears.

 

“Hog, don't get me wrong, you plus the vibrator is fantastic but it could get stuck worse. What then.”

 

Mako ignored him in favour of thrusting harder and faster, his grunts clearly signifying pleasure. He carefully stroked Jamie's cheek. 

 

“Right now we focus on feeling good. Worry later.”

 

A cry in ecstasy led Junkrat to agree with him. This was the most sexual pleasure he’d ever received. The combination of Mako’s large dick and the buzz of the vibrator completely overwhelming his senses. Each thrust hitting his prostate in the perfect spot. Soon he felt a familiar coil in his stomach.

 

“Hog.. gonna come.”

 

The coil snapped. Jamie came with the force of three orgasms at once. Stars filtered behind his eyelids as the pleasure from the orgasm wracked his body. Mako came soon after, filling Jamie until he was a heaping mess on the motels bed. So filled with pleasure he can't move. Eyes shut, knocked out from the force of the orgasm. Mako used this time to Shower and brush out his wildly tangled hair.

 

Thirty minutes later, Mako emerged from the bathroom, towel around his waist, hair down, to the sight of Junkrat sitting on the edge of the bed, occasionally twitching violently.

 

“What's the matter?”

 

Mako questioned. Junkrat looked up with uncertain eyes.

 

“It's still stuck hog, vibratin’, hitting my, GRK.”

 

Another large twitch erupted from him. A large pink tinge now spreading across his face. Mako started to feel guilty.

 

“Okay, we can’t panic. What's the logical thing to do? Pull it out ourselves?”

 

Junkrat shook his head.

 

“Been trying for twenty minutes mate. It's far up there. GAHK.”

 

He grabbed his abdomen. Despite the situation a goofy smile emerged on the blondes face.

 

“Mate, you can feel it vibratin inside me from the outside! Touch my stomach!”

Mako wanted to be mad at him for not taking the matter seriously, but his curiosity bested him and he found himself touching Jamie's abdomen and finding out that it indeed did vibrate a little. Despite this, Mako stayed serious.

 

“Okay the next step is to obviously take you to a hospital. I don't want this thing hurting you.”

 

Junkrats face immediately fell, becoming red as a tomato.

 

“I’d rather not mate, a stranger poking at my insides? The idea isn't the, GACK, most appealing.”

 

“Your twitches are getting worse. Come on, it has to be done.”

 

Mako offered his hand, he slapped it away.

 

“I don’t want a stranger poking inside of me!”

 

Frustrated, Mako pressed his temples, trying to pull together an idea that will end with this tiny ass vibrator getting out of Jamie. It was minutes before an idea clicked.

 

“Doesn’t Angela live in Switzerland? We could go to her.”

 

Junkrat lifted his head up.

 

“Mercy? I don’t know. She doesn’t strike me as someone who would put up with me.”

 

Mako’s hand covered his face in an exasperated effort to keep himself sane.

 

“Its either going to her willingly or I drag you to the nearest doctor who probably doesn't speak English. Take your pick.”

 

A few seconds of pouting later, Junkrat gave his answer.

 

“Let's go to Mercy.”

 

“Good choice.”

 

-

 

The waiting room was filled with various people, big and small. Some wearing masks and some coughing loudly. Despite the few stray sounds it was mostly quiet, which wasn't the best scenario as the faint buzzing coming from Junkrat could be heard through the room.

 

“Mommy I hear a bee! I want to leave!”

 

A small child seated next to them started pulling on his mother's sleeve towards the door. Mako let out a small chuckle.

 

“I’m gonna live tweet this. If you find it funny maybe others will.”

 

He had barely pulled the phone out of his pocket before Mako grabbed it from him. He tried to grab it back but the quick movement sent another twitch through his body. He sat down in annoyed defeat.

 

“It's bad enough I have to deal with this. You’re not tweeting about it.” 

 

“Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutlege.”

 

The woman at the reception called them forward. Both begrudgingly approached the desk.

 

“We’re here to see Angela Ziegler. An incident has required her assistance.” 

 

Mako tried to sound as professional and innocent as possible, A large twitch overcoming Junkrat foiled his scheme.

 

“Oh my god! Is he having a seizure? Let me call the EMT right away-”

 

Mako had to interrupt her panicked craze and unfortunately admit the truth.

 

“It's not a seizure. He… has a vibrator stuck in him.”

 

The receptionists panicked expression shifted into an unimpressed glare. Both Junkers turned red. The awkwardness of the moment increased by the fact the room was still dead silent. Only broken by the young boy from before.

 

“Mommy, what did that man say?”

 

The embarrassment that was present through the room was too poignant for words. The poor receptionist heaved a disappointed sigh.

 

“I’ll ask for Angela. You boys are lucky she’s on her break right now.”

 

She pointed them back to their seats, which were unfortunately besides the now furious woman with her young son. Who was still curious as ever. Going so far as to tug Jamie's sleeve to get his attention.

 

“Hey mr, what's wrong with you? My mom wont tell me what the thing you said was.”

 

He had to think for a few minutes. It was clear this was a kid who wasn’t going to drop the subject, so he decided to be as kid friendly honest as he could.

“Well kid, the best way to put it is that i’ve got something stuck up my butt. As for what it is, you’ll learn when you're older. Just take my word for it and don’t be stupid like I was. You’ll end up in the hospital a lot less.”

 

“Jamison!”

 

Angela appeared at the receptionist's desk, looking greatly displeased with the display in front of her.

 

“That's my cue to get goin little tyke, now remember, don’t be stupid like me and you’ll be in here almost never.”

 

The young boy waved as Angela practically dragged the man by his thin hair to a nearby examination room. Mako followed hastily.

 

“Bye mr! I hope you get the thing out of your butt!”

 

-

 

“So how bad is it? You never come to me unless you’ve tried a million things to resolve it yourselves.”

 

Jamie averted his eyes from her piercing gaze.

 

“Its pretty far up there. Hog didn’t really stop to get it out when the string broke and pushed it in deeper with his eh, ‘porker’.”

 

Mako gained a pink blush. Angela’s groan was audible three rooms over. A hand covered her face to attempt to hide the grimace.

 

“Dare I ask if it's still on?”

 

“Doc, you could hear the buzzin in the waiting room, it's been on for the past four hours.”

 

“Geez, you’re a piece of work.”

 

Jamie smiled.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

Angela turned to root through a cabinet attached to the wall of the examination room.

 

“We do have one thing on our sides and that's the fact that the vibrator is rather small and in no way sharp so it poses extremely small risk of intestinal damage. However a few things are against us, it's lodged too far in to extract it digitally so we have two options. The first being an extensive surgery that would be rather expensive and require a few nights in the hospital-”

 

Junkrat cut her off.

 

“No way doc. I already hate hospitals and staying in one place for more than three days ain't hog and I’s cup of tea. What's the other choice cause we’ll do that.”

 

Mercy tossed a small bottle of pills at Mako who caught them. She was explaining before he could even read the label.

 

“Professional grade laxatives. They’ll flush the vibrator out in about half a day. I can’t say it will be pleasant though.”

 

Both junkers stared at the compact bottle, then to Angela, who was trying, and failing, to hide her humored smirk behind a book.

 

“That operation doesn’t sound so bad now. Right Roadie?”

 

Jamie’s fidgeting was now no longer from the vibrator. Even when he tried to distance himself, Mako caught him by the shoulder.

 

“We’ll take these Angela, thanks for helping us out.”

 

“Try to take proper precautions when using sex toys in the future. Make sure they have secure strings and clean them thoroughly after every use. I don’t want to see you guys back here. At least not for something like this.”

 

Before he could make a break for it, Mako had grabbed Jamie by the collar and started dragging him out of the examination room. Against many protests.

 

“Let me go Roadie! It’ll come out on its own so let me go! We don't need the pills, please give them back to her!”

 

All shouts ignored, Mako waved to Angela as they passed through the hospitals automatic double doors. Jamie thrown over Mako’s shoulder like a sack of flour. 

 

“Good luck Mako.”

 

She muttered under her breath.

 

“Dear lord you’re going to need it.”

 

-

 

“Jamison, get off the armoire.”

 

“No, you’re gonna make me take one of those pills.”

 

“You’re damn right I will. The vibrator needs to come out and your twitches are getting worse. I don't want this lasting longer than it should.”

 

“Well then you can stuff it. I’m not coming down for fifty sets of crown jewels. When you’re armed with those damn pills, this is where I’m staying.” 

 

Mako had to take five deep breaths to prevent himself from losing it. Sometimes Junkrat could be one of the most irritating partners in existence. At this point the only way to get the damn laxative into him without using force was to trick him, But what was at their disposal? Expensive watches, cheese and chocolate-

 

A lightbulb clicked in Mako’s head, a devilish idea taking form.

 

“I’m going out for a bit, going to take advantage of Switzerland's offerings, And if you try to tag along by getting off that armoire, i’ll tackle you to the bed and force that laxative into you.”

 

As Mako closed the door, Junkrat was still on top of the armoire. He didn't hear the thump of the man jumping off until he was at the end of the hallway. 

 

“Time for this idiot to learn not to drive me up the wall.”

 

-

 

It was three hours before Mako returned to the motel room, arms full of goodies robbed from various stores in the area. The moment he turned the knob he could hear Junkrat scrambling from the inside to get back on top of the armoire. When Mako got inside, he got to witness Junkrat clinging desperately to the top of the armoire. Half his body hanging off and struggling to get a foothold to pull the rest of himself up.

 

“Hey roadie, what did ya get?”

 

He included a little wave before dragging the last of his body onto the armoire. He hadn't even turned off the swiss game show he had been watching.

 

“Some cheeses, chocolates and wines. You’re right, swiss stuff is the best quality.”

 

He uncorked a bottle of wine with his fingers and took a large swig, taking the bottle from his lips, he took the lid off a box of chocolates and began devouring them. Picking and choosing certain chocolates and taking great glee in observing Junkrat's jealous face.

 

“If you come down, i’m making you take the pill.”

 

Jamie’s head turned away, clearly frustrated.

 

“When was the last time you ate something? Had to be at least six to eight hours ago.”

 

Mako crunched two more carefully selected chocolates from the box, then came another large swig of wine, perhaps too big of a swig as when he pulled the bottle from his lips, the contents splashed down his chest.

 

“Fuck! Now I have to shower, stupid ass wine.”

 

Mako Slammed the bathroom door with more force than necessary to convey the idea of rage. Turning on the water of the shower, he pressed his ear to the door of the bathroom awaiting Junkrat's descent. The wine spilling being on purpose to give him a reason to shut himself in the bathroom and give Junkrat the idea of it being safe to come down. 

Hog was rewarded five minutes later as he heard crinkling of cellophane and A few loud crunches coming from the other side of the door. With the shower still running, hog threw the door open. Jamie, cheeks stuffed with chocolate, tries to scramble away, but hog tackled him to the bed.

 

“No Roadie! Don’t force the thing in me! I gag with pills! I Hate them! I don’t want my guts to be on fire!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Jamie stopped flailing, staring up at the other man, not angry or happy at the moment.

 

“You ate them.”

 

“What?”

 

Mako released him, letting them both sit up.

 

“Some of the chocolates had the laxative in it. I knew there was no other way to get you to take it willingly.”

 

Jamie's face paled at the news of Roadhogs trickery. The remainder of the chocolate was quickly spit out. 

 

“That won’t make a difference. You ate more than enough get the vibrator out in the next four hours.” 

 

“How could ya Roadie! I trust you and you do- GRK”

 

Junkrat collapses back onto the bed, not from the vibrator, from his stomach.

 

“It's already hurtin hog, are you tellin me I got four hours of this?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“Probably more. You ate a lot of chocolate.”

 

A pained moan escaped the blonde as he clutched his stomach. Pulling a pillow over his head, he began to whine into the mattress. Mako rolled his eyes.

 

“It was better when you were on the armoire.”

 

A pillow was chucked in Makos approximate direction, it missed by a solid foot.

 

“Shut up ya bloke. I hate you right now.”

 

Mako ignored him and turned up the volume on the Swiss game show, which at this point, was the most tolerable thing in the room. Even if it were in a language Mako couldn’t hope to understand.

 

-

 

“Roadie! My stomach feels all hot and gurgly. Its awful.”

 

“That's the point of a laxative Jamison. Your stomach’s gonna be like that for a while.”

 

“But it’s uncomfortable! I want it to be over!”

 

Mako let out a groan.

 

“It won’t be over for a while. Focus on something else.”

 

Junkrat rolled over on the bed, clutching his stomach delicately. 

 

“Roadiiie, it feels like fire coursing through my gut, how could I focus on something else?”

 

Mako tried to increase the volume of the Swiss news program, the game show having ended a while ago.

 

“Just try. Your damn complaining makes me want to throw you out the goddamn window.” 

 

Jamie flipped himself and began approaching his frustrated partner, latching onto his back. 

 

“You’d never do that. You’re supposed to protect me. Plus I know you care about me. That mask tells me more than you think.”

 

Mako took no time in throwing him off onto the bed. A satisfying poof escaping the smaller man from the impact of landing on his back.

 

“Owwww.”

 

Junkrat was quick to grab his stomach once again, tears nearly welling up in his eyes as the pain had clearly gotten worse. For once in his life, Mako felt pity for the poor man.

 

“Can I do anything for you?”

 

The words were barely a whisper, but Jamison picked them up loud and clear. A smile spreading onto his face.

 

“It would be nice if… Nah, that's too weird. It’s okay hog.”

 

Mako approached him closer.

 

“It's okay Jamison. I want to help you. I wasn’t being considerate earlier, just say it and I'll do it.”

 

He shifted in the bed for a few moments before turning back to Mako, face slightly red.

 

“Well, if it’s not too much, can you rub my belly? My mum used to do it when I got stomach aches as a kid and it always helped.”

 

Behind his mask, Mako’s expression softened into a slight smile. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking how cute the request was.

 

“Sure Jamison. That's not a problem.”

 

The blonde lit up with joy at the confirmation of the request. He took no time in stretching himself on his back, stomach fully exposed and vulnerable.

 

“So just rub your stomach and you’ll feel better?”

 

Mako asked, being unsure of himself. Junkrat shook his head.

 

“I ain't a dog roadie, you can’t just rub up and down, you got to do it in soft circles. Its how my mother did it.”

 

‘I’m not your mother.’ Hog wanted to say, but he suppressed the desire to blurt it out. Instead decided to give into the pitiful man's demand. His hand fell onto the rough skin of his stomach. lightly at first, rubbing in circles that clearly did nothing for the junker.

 

“I ain't a doll Hog, you don’t have to be too gentle.”

 

This gave Mako the incentive to put just a bit more pressure on the man’s stomach and rub a little faster. A slight purr almost immediately escaped the sickly Junker.

 

“That's perfect Hog. Just like that.”

 

As Mako rubbed him, he couldn’t help but get a feeling of the buzz coming from Jamie's lower abdomen. The vibrations tickling his hand every time he circled back to the lower part of Jamie's stomach. 

 

“Does anything hurt?”

 

He asked out of sympathy and genuine care. For the first time since the vibrator got stuck, Jamie looked both happy and relaxed.

 

“Thanks to you mate, nothing's hurting at the moment. I feel all sweet and bubbly inside. I haven't felt like this for years.”

 

A strange satisfaction washed over Mako. He moved his hand from Jamie's stomach to his cheek, lightly stroking it with a calloused index finger.

 

“You can be really cute sometimes, you know that?”

 

Jamie, turned his head away from Mako’s gaze, a blush ever present along the top of his cheekbones.

 

“You act like I don't know that. I’m the cutest! I’m adorable!”

 

A loud laugh filled the room as Mako playfully ruffled what was left of his hair.

 

“Moments like these make me feel glad we’ve met. You’re quite the find Jamison.”

 

Jamie was quick to latch onto Mako’s back in an attempt at a hug, though his arms couldn’t fully reach around his large stomach.

 

“You’re quite the find too. You’re the best partner in crime I could hope for.”

 

Both former Junkers gained huge smiles as they rambled about how much better the other was than they made them out to be. However, The innocent conversation was cut off mid sentence as a high pitched gurgle came from the pit of Jamie’s stomach.

 

“Shit, that didn’t sound good.”

 

Mako commented.

 

“It don’t feel good either. It's all hot and bubbly again, but lower, and more… uh oh.”

 

Mako sighed.

 

“Don’t tell me, let me guess.”

 

“You’d guess right. Now let me go so this fuckin mess can be over with. If i’m not in that damn bathroom in the next twenty seconds things will get ugly.”

 

Mako was quick to let him go. The sight of the ratty man scurrying to the bathroom proved to be rather amusing. Mako couldn’t resist but let out a light chuckle at his partners misfortune as the white bathroom door slammed with more force than necessary.

 

“Don’t fuckin laugh hog! This aint funny!”

 

“You’re right. It’s hilarious.”

 

“Fuck you ya pig.”

 

The exchange plus the misfortune of Jamison just led to an explosion of laughter to emerge from the normally stoic pig man. He hadn’t laughed that hard in years. The feeling of losing your breath from wheezing with too much laughter. The feeling had almost become foreign, and here he was, gaining that wonderful feeling back at the expense of his partner in crime. 

 

“I knew there was a reason I took this job outside the sex and money.”

 

-

 

What followed next was a series of times Jamie emerging from the bathroom only to rush back a few minutes later, each time with questions of ‘is it out yet?’ to replies of ‘No’ followed by a stream of expletives from either party. It was only at the two hour mark that Jamie finally looked less sickly and more relieved.

 

“Hog, it's finally out. The bugger’s not buzzin in me anymore. It’s done.”

 

Jamison collapsed onto the bed in relieved joy, pressing on his stomach, happy to not feel a buzz.

 

“Next one’s gonna have an extra durable string so that this shit never happens again.”

 

Mako chuckled.

 

“This was quite the ordeal for you I'm guessing?”

 

Jamie shot off the bed, as if he’d been insulted.

 

“You kidding hog? This was hell! The constant buzzing, having to tell Angela about it and essentially being quarantined in the bathroom! This was hell!”

 

A Sharp rumble from Jamie’s gut rang out the moment the room fell silent.

“Oh no. Not again.”

 

The poor Junker took off back to the bathroom full sprint, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Looks like you aren’t out of hell just yet.”

 

Mako chuckled at his comment, the sound being drained out by Jamie’s loud groan. He flipped on the t.v and took a comfy position watching what looked like a soap opera. Who cared? Jamie was going to be a while and as criminals with no real current destination, they had all the time in the world.

 

-

 

“So Angela, how was your day?”

 

Medic slid her a beer from across the table. She didn’t hesitate to take a big swig.

 

“I’ve seen some shit. Lets leave it at that.”

 

Medic leaned back in his chair. Strangely satisfied with the answer.

 

“Well I’ve done some shit. Lets leave my day at that.”

 

Angela raised her oversized beer mug.

 

“Cheers doctor.”

 

He brought his mug to hers, the clink of mugs signifying satisfaction amongst drinkers.

“Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my trash. Please comment some constructive criticism.


End file.
